The present invention is directed to a system for providing power to a receiver in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to providing power from a local exchange carrier to a fixed wireless transceiver that is part of a wireless communication system.
The marketplace has seen a proliferation of subscribers to wireless communications services. Subscribers turn to such services for a myriad of reasons. Among those reasons are the services being offered in connection with what are referred to as PCS communications which combine voice and data messaging capabilities. Furthermore, the subscriber to a wireless service typically has a choice of service providers in the area of interest. In contrast to land-line telephone communication networks where typically one local service provider is assigned to a given region, there may be three or four service providers within a given region of interest depending on how many service providers have been allocated in accordance with frequency band allocations. Thus, it is becoming more and more desirable to have those advantages of wireless communication available at the home on a fixed basis in addition to providing wireless communication capabilities of a mobile nature.
A problem arises in connection with providing power to the fixed wireless transceiver. In one configuration the power would be derived from local power sources such as an electric utilities company, via connection of a converter to a standard 60 Hz 110 volt outlet. This powering capability, however, is vulnerable to power outages. As a consequence, should the utility suffer some power failure of any prolonged duration, the wireless transceiver, even if it can operate in the short term on battery power, will eventually become inoperative due to an absence of a power supply.
It is known in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,138 to Heald et al., 5,343,514 to Snyder, 5,157,711 to Shimanuki, and 4,232,200 to Hestad et al. to derive power for a communication instrument from a land-line connection to a central office. However, in all of those configurations communication is accomplished by the communication device over the same land-line that provides power to the device.
There remains a need for finding a more reliable source of power to a fixed wireless transceiver to avoid a disruption of service in the event of power outages.